Forgotten
by Leia-Kuroia
Summary: DISCONTINUED.Sorry guys, I just don't know what to do here anymore. Kaoru's in a coma and he hasn't woken up it's been 3 months and he wakes up only to have no memories of himself or anyone he met. There's going to be a few ocs and in many point of view
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic of Ouran so please be nice.

* * *

**Prologue:**

It was like any normal day at Ouran Academy. And Kaoru's left all alone in the classroom (since Hikaru said he's going to the cafeteria to get something to eat) fixing his things when a certain someone comes by…

"Hey Kaoru, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Haruhi asked

"Um, nothing much I guess. And I don't have any plans at all" Kaoru responded

"So if you don't have anything to do then how about we go for a picnic with Tamaki and the others?"

"That'd be a great idea Haruhi"

"Let's tell him later at the club."

"Yeah"

At the Host Club…

"That would be a great idea! Anyone have any objections?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I don't have any objections" Kyouya said.

"Me neither, ne Takashi?" Honey answered

"Un" Mori agreed.

"So where are we going to have our picnic?" Hikaru asked.

"How about at a beach?" Kaoru suggested

"That's a good idea too but how about we go to a different place like Hawaii or something?" Hikaru responded.

"Do you think that Haruhi has a passport? And it's only a picnic" Kyouya said fixing his glasses.

"Oh right." Hikaru responded a bit embarrassed.

"I know how about we go to Okinawa again you know where we went last time?" Honey suggested.

"That would be good do you have any objections Kyouya?" Tamaki asked.

"None at all" Kyouya responded.

"It's decided. We'll go to Okinawa for the picnic!" Tamaki exclaimed.

------------------------------------------------

The whole picnic went on nicely. The twins pulled a good prank on Tamaki. Haruhi just sighed at the three. Kyouya was busy writing something in that notebook of his. (A/N: Just what is he writing in it?!) Honey and Mori were just eating cakes that Honey brought along (ok Honey-senpai was the only one eating Mori-senpai was just watching him eat while drinking some juice.) the day went on quite happily. But who could have thought that a tragedy would occur on such a good day? Everyone got back to Tokyo and were heading back to their respective houses when a kid was passing by the street and didn't see a car coming in a rather fast speed Kaoru was the only one who noticed it and ran to the kid to try and save him. He did but with a price: he gets hit instead. Everyone saw what happened and rushed to Kaoru's side.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Oi wake up!" Hikaru said shaking Kaoru.

"Hikaru don't shake him! We've got to take him to the hospital immediately!" Tamaki said trying to stop Hikaru.

"I'll go call an ambulance!" Kyouya said as he got his cellphone. (wow such oocness!)

"Kaoru hang in there!"

The ambulance got there and took Kaoru to the hospital while Hikaru went in the ambulance to be with Kaoru. The other Host Club members went to the hospital as soon as their cars came. Haruhi was with Tamaki asking him if everything would be alright. He reassured her that everything would be alright and to hope that Kaoru would make it. Everyone ran into the hospital as soon as they got there. Hikaru was standing outside the emergency room he was very worried of what might happen to his dear twin brother.

"How's Kaoru's condition?" Haruhi asked with a concerned tone.

"I still don't know. He's still in the emergency room. The doctor hasn't come out yet. I hope he's alright" Hikaru said fighting back his tears.

"Hika-chan, don't worry. I'm sure Kao-chan's alright" Honey said reassuring Hikaru a bit.

"Thanks Honey-senpai" Hikaru said and give a slight smile.

The doctor came out

"How is he?" Hikaru asked with a worried tone.

"Don't worry his not in any danger but he seemed to have hit his head during the impact. Currently he's in a coma and we haven't figured out when he'll wake up. But there is a small possibility that he would never wake up and have no memories at all" the doctor said and continued "You could all visit him now"

Everyone enters the room and sees Kaoru on the bed looking very peaceful. Hikaru went and got a chair and sit beside Kaoru's bed.

"Kaoru…" He said and held his younger twin's hand

"Hikaru. Don't worry, we'll just have to wait and see what happens to Kaoru" Tamaki said placing his hand on Hikaru's shoulders.

"But what if he doesn't remember anything?! What would we do to make him remember hit him on the head or something?!" Hikaru yelled

"We're still not sure if he would have a great memory loss or not so don't go and make any fuss about it." Kyouya said trying to stay calm.

"Kyouya-senpai's right. Hikaru, shouldn't we tell you parents about this?" Haruhi suggested.

"I guess you're right. They need to know anyway" Hikaru said and took his cellphone. He dialed his house's phone number and their mother picked it up. He then explained what happened and asked if he could stay in the hospital for the night just to make sure that Kaoru's alright their mother agreed.

"We should be going back now. Hikaru we'll be seeing you tomorrow, right?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru nodded. "See you tomorrow then" she said and left. The other's followed soon after and Hikaru was left alone with his twin.

"Kaoru I'm so sorry" He said and cried.

Somewhere in his consciousness, Kaoru heard something…

"Kaoru I'm so sorry" the voice said.

"Hikaru? Hikaru where are you?!" Kaoru yelled at the darkness. "Hikaru……" was the last thing he said before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

Preview of the first chapter:

_Kaoru woke up and stared at all the people in the room. After a few minutes he asked…_

_"Who am I? Where am I? And who are you?" Kaoru asked_

_"Eh? What do you mean Kaoru? Don't you remember me at all?!" Hikaru said very surprised at Kaoru_

_Apparently I don't. So do you mind telling me who you are?" Kaoru said in a cold tone. The room was silent and everyone was shocked. __**Why did Kaoru have to lose his memories?!** They all thought._

* * *

Ok so I sent him to the hospital. But don't worry! I won't kill anyone in this fic! I hope you like it also give some good or bad reviews. this is my second fanfic so I don't mind it at all. Also on chapter one I'll introduce one of the new characters that would help the Host Club that's all I have to say! Ja'ne! 


	2. Waking Up

* * *

Chapter 1: Waking up 

It was a rather bright morning. Hikaru dropped by the hospital to check-up on Kaoru if he woke up yet. He left the hospital after a few minutes and proceeded to the school where he saw Haruhi. He then walks with her to their classroom.

"Has he woken up yet?" Haruhi asked.

"No he hasn't. It's been three months and yet he hasn't woken up. And I can't get any sleep since I keep on thinking about him." Hikaru responded with a sigh.

"It's alright he'll wake up. I just hope he wakes up soon." Haruhi said feeling sorry for what happened.

"Yeah I hope so too." Hikaru said and proceeded to their classroom.

Everything went on as usual. Hikaru was bored during his teacher's lesson throughout the morning. He was so glad when lunch time came. He went to the Host Club and still had customers even without Kaoru by his side. He didn't mind it… well, not really; he really missed the acts that they performed before the whole incident happened.

"Ne Hikaru-kun, how's Kaoru-kun doing?" A girl asked.

"He hasn't woken up yet. But I still haven't lost hope. Kaoru's definitely going to come back that's for sure!" Hikaru exclaimed trying to be as like himself as much as possible.

While Hikaru was talking with them the other Host club members were talking with each other.

"Hika-chan's really overdoing it" Honey said

"Ah" Mori agreed

"He's forcing himself too much" Haruhi said.

"Sou desu ne" Kyouya answered.

"Hikaru, come over here" Tamaki ordered.

"What do you want?" Hikaru asked.

"Why don't we visit Kaoru?" Tamaki offered.

"But we still have school" Hikaru responded.

"Don't worry I'll tell my dad. We do have a good reason" Tamaki answered.

"Thanks Tono" Hikaru said to Tamaki.

"Don't mention it." Tamaki responded with a smile on his face.

Tamaki told his father that they would go and visit Kaoru at the hospital. His father allowed them and said that they should be back after an hour Tamaki agreed and left.

-------------------------------

At the hospital Kaoru had woken up just a few minutes ago. He was looking around him trying to register his current location. When he was looking outside through the window the door opened and the host club came in. Everyone was shocked to see Kaoru had already recovered from his coma.

"Kaoru! You're awake!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Kaoru turned around facing the other with a confused look on his face. After a few moments of sheer silence Kaoru spoke

"Who am I? Where am I? And who are you?" He asked looking confused but at the same time, he looked like he didn't have emotions at all.

"Eh? What do you mean Kaoru? Don't you remember me at all?" Hikaru said very surprised at Kaoru.

"Apparently I don't. So do you mind telling me who you are?" Kaoru said in a cold tone. The room was silent and everyone was shocked. _Why did Kaoru have to lose his memories?!_ They all thought.

-------------------------------

The room was silent again. It took a few minutes before anyone could break the intense silence. It was Hikaru who broke the silence saying "What the hell do you mean you can't remember?! Kaoru tell me your joking. Come on if this is a joke I'm not laughing!" He said (or most likely yelled). Kaoru just shook his head and said "Look I'm clearly telling the truth. I really don't remember any of you at all so just tell me who I am and where I am and who you guys are!" Kaoru responded a little bit annoyed.

"Alright. I'll explain." Kyouya said.

After a few minutes of explaining (and convincing Hikaru to try not to hit Kaoru) the Host club members made Kaoru return to Ouran with them. At first, they thought that it would be easy to make Kaoru act like he usually do while he was at school but they were wrong. Throughout the whole day Kaoru kept on being a cold person instead of being a thoughtful and considerate of the feelings of others just like he usually does. And that made nearly everyone in his class (minus Hikaru and Haruhi of course) stay away from him.

After all that fiasco, a girl comes in and everyone else went silent.

"Miyuki Endo. Pleasure to meet you all. And you two as well, Hitachiin Kaoru and Hitachiin Hikaru." Miyuki said in a cold tone and approached the twins who stopped arguing over trivial things. "I guess you two can't remember me anymore. Anyway, I think you'll remember although the two of you arguing like kids how unlikely. Also, if you want to know where I am I'll be at the Host club see ya" She said and left. "What was that just now?" Haruhi asked looking very confused. "Don't know" the twins answered in chorus in which Kaoru found irritating.

-------------------------------

Hikaru, Haruhi and Kaoru proceeded to the Host club (although Kaoru didn't want to go) and saw that Tamaki was in his corner while Kyouya was talking with the new girl Miyuki.

"I see so that's what happened" Miyuki said.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you earlier" Kyouya said and fixed his glasses.

"No it's fine I don't mind at all. But thanks anyway Kyouya" Miyuki responded with a slight smile.

"By the way. What if the worse case scenario happens?" Kyouya asked.

"I don't know. But I think the twins will find their own way." She notices the twins and Haruhi "Ah. Speak of the devil. Here they are" Miyuki responded.

"What's she doing here Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru asked

"Nothing, just helping out with a few things" Kyouya answered.

"So why is _he_ there on the corner?" Hikaru said and pointed at Tamaki.

"I just said that he's such a drama queen I mean king so that must've depressed him" Miyuki explained.

"I see. So do you know everything that happened to Kaoru?" Hikaru asked with slight irritation in his voice.

"Yup. But don't worry I know that you guys can think of a way to bring Kaoru's memories back and I'm gonna help ya" she said and smiled. "But I'll have to wait for those two to come."

"Who are you talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"Just a few friends don't worry" Miyuki reassured Hikaru.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Hikaru said to himself.

-------------------------------

At this time Kaoru was just sitting on the coach reading a book and drinking some tea. He completely ignored what the others were talking about. Then just after a few minutes it was time for the Host club to close. Just as Kaoru was about to take his things he was stopped when Hikaru said that they were going to their house whether he liked it or not. Of course, since Kaoru doesn't know where he lives he followed Hikaru and when they got home they were very surprised to see Miyuki there talking with their mom and at that time their mom was already on the verge of tears.

"I think she found out about your amnesia" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"Really? So who is she anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"You baka! She's our mother!" Hikaru nearly shouted.

"Oh…" Kaoru responded.

"So that's how it is Mrs.Hitachiin" Miyuki said and noticed that the twins were home. "You can speak to them if you want" she whispered and headed to their living room.

"Anno kaa-san, why is she here?" Hikaru asked.

"She's going to live here for a while" their mom responded.

"Ehh?! Nande?!" Hikaru whined.

"Because she doesn't have a place to stay at" their mom responded.

"Doesn't she have a home or something?" Kaoru asked

"Apparently, she doesn't. Her entire family was killed. You should've known about it at the news." Their mom responded.

"I see" Both twins chorused. In which, Kaoru found much more irritating.

"Kaoru, how are you feeling dear?" their moms asked with worry in here tone of voice.

"Uh I'm fine" Kaoru responded.

"Mom just what did she tell you?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"She just told me what had happened at the hospital. Was it really true that Kaoru here has lost is memories?" Their mom asked with a lot of worry.

"Y-yeah it's true." Hikaru admitted.

"I see."

"So Kaoru, where do you plan on sleeping tonight? With your brother or in your own room?" Miyuki asked.

"I think I prefer sleeping in my own room" Kaoru answered

I knew this would happen. Hikaru thought and sighed.

"We should be changing our clothes so we could eat dinner"

"Yeah I guess"

_Kaoru whether I keep my promise or not I don't care anymore_ Miyuki muttered to herself and went up the stairs. The twins then followed suit after a few minutes. And at night time there might be little war going to come……

To be continued…

**Chapter preview:**

"Kaoru where the heck are you?!" Hikaru shouted

"Found him yet?" Haruhi asked

"No. damn it where the heck did he go?!" Hikaru yelled.

"Just calm down Hikaru, Kaoru might be near" Miyuki said.

"How can you tell?" Haruhi asked rather confused. (SO did Hikaru)

"Let's just call it instincts" Miyuki said and smiled.

-------------------------------------------

"Tama-chan do you think Hika-chan is too overprotective of Kao-chan?" Honey asked.

"I guess so Honey-senpai. Lately, Hikaru's been too protective of Kaoru" Tamaki responded with a sigh.

"I hope it turns out ok" Mitsuki added.

"I hope so too" Tamaki responded.

* * *

**ok so the first OC had shown up. on the next chapter the other two OCs will make their appearance and these two are siblings of two of the Host club's members! So till we meet again in chapter 2! Ja'ne!**


	3. New Friends

**Hello everyone! Sorry if I haven't been able to update this for a while. It's 'cause I had a major writer's block so well I had ask help from my friend. So here's chapter 2! Enjoy! **

* * *

Forgotten

Chapter 2: New Friends

A little war went on that night. Hikaru went to Miyuki's room to ask about something but came in at the wrong time…

"Pervert!!!!" Miyuki yelled.

"W-wait it's not what you think!!" Hikaru said trying to well say the proper words.

"Shut up!!!!!" Miyuki yelled.

After that, Miyuki started hitting Hikaru with the pillows she got her hands on. And that's where the war started… after about a few minutes (most likely half an hour), Miyuki slapped Hikaru on the face leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"That was for coming in while I was changing!"

"Tch. Whatever."

After a while Miyuki started thinking about things mostly about her old friends…

_It was raining at that time…_

"_Come on Miyu-chan! You didn't have to hit him straight at the face!" A girl with light blond hair said._

"_What was I supposed to do?! Let him get away with it that easily?!" Miyuki yelled._

"_Temper Miyuki…" A girl with black hair and glasses said calmly._

"_Oh just shut up, Sakura" Miyuki retorted._

"_M-Miyu-chan… don't be too mean…" the blond girl said trying not to cry._

"_Stop acting like a kid Mitsuki! You're already fifteen!! So it means you're no longer a kid! So, stop acting like one!!!" Miyuki yelled. This earned a slap from Sakura._

"_Miyuki, can you at least control your temper? You're already scaring her" Sakura said as she tried to make Mitsuki stop crying._

"… _Sorry Mitsuki…" Miyuki mumbled._

"_N-no it's fine Miyu-chan… really it is…" Mitsuki said as she wiped her tears. Seeing this, Miyuki smiled for the first time…_

_For once, I've finally seen that smile that has been lost for a long time…_

Miyuki wakes up and notices that it was morning. She decided to go to school earlier than the twins so she went and ate breakfast and asked the driver to take her to Ouran. She decided to stop by at the Host Club but before she was able to open the door, a blond girl came running into her.

"Hey Miyu-chan!!!" the blond girl said.

"W-wait!! Mitsuki don't ru—oof!" Miyuki said but was unable to finish her sentence when the girl had already bumped into her and both girls fell on the floor.

"Hisashiburi Miyu-chan!!!" Mitsuki said cheerfully.

"Long time no see too, Mitsuki… so can you get off me now?" Miyuki said as she tried her best to stand up.

"Ah! Sorry Miyu-chan! I got too excited!!" Mitsuki exclaimed. (A lot like _someone_ right?)

"I think excited isn't the proper word for it…" Miyuki mumbled.

"Yare, yare… you two can't even keep away from each other even for a little while…" a girl with black hair and glasses said and sighed a bit.

"Ah! Sakura-chan/ Sakura!" the two exclaimed at the same time.

"It seems you've matured a bit, Miyuki…" Sakura commented and fixed her glasses.

"Sakura! Don't tell me you gave her some sweets?!" Miyuki said looking shocked.

"What if I _did_give her some sweets?" Sakura said as she smirked.

"You evil gir—wait come to think of it since you're Kyouya's sister it makes sense you're evil!!!" Miyuki said acting like a kid.

"What's going on here?!" Tamaki exclaimed as he opened the door.

"Ah… Tamaki… just great, another pain in the head…" Miyuki muttered under her breath.

"Mit-su-ki-cha-an!!!" Honey said in a sing-song tone and hugged Mitsuki.

"Waaaiii!!! Onii-chan!!!" Mitsuki replied and hugged Honey as well.

"I think I'm gonna hit someone later…" Miyuki said and sighed.

"Hisashiburi na, Sakura" Kyouya said with a slight smile.

"Hishashiburi, Kyouya…" Sakura replied smiling like Kyouya.

"W-who are they?" Haruhi asked.

"Let me introduce them to you guys in the club room instead…" Miyuki said as she headed for the club room.

"Alright on my right, this is Mitsuki. Mitsuki, you can well introduce yourself if you want…" Miyuki said as she pointed to her right.

"My pleasure, Miyu-chan! My name's Mitsuki Haninozuka desu! Yoroshiku minna!!"

"And this girl right here, is Sakura"

"Ootori Sakura a pleasure to meet you all."

"As you can see, these two are the ones that I was telling you about."

"Oh... so they're the ones..." Haruhi whispered to herself. "Chotto... so more or likely... Sakura-san is like Kyouya-senpai... and Mitsuki-san...

Is like Honey-senpai?"

"Manna" said Miyuki with a smirk.

---------------------------------------------------------

After hours of talking... somebody had notice (finally) that Hikaru and Kaoru haven't come yet to the Host Club! And that is Haruhi.

"I wonder where's Hikaru and Kaoru?" asked Haruhi with a worried look. "Do you know, Miyuki-san?"

"Yeah, since you now do live with them? Right?" said Kyouya with his normal face while fixing his glasses.

"I don't know what happened to the two... actually I left early than them" Miyuki explained.

Then few seconds later a voice was shouting from outside the host club room... and it was Hikaru! (Coming late... well now...)

"Kaoru! Where are you?!" said a worried Hikaru while running (of course!)

"Hikaru? Doshitandayo?" said Miyuki with a serious but worried look on her face.

"It's Kaoru! I can't find him!" Hikaru said

"Whaaaaaaattttttt!!!??????" Everyone said hearing such a bad news

"Why!? What happened?! Did you two get into a fight or something?" said Haruhi with a very worried expression.

"Well..." Hikaru began.

_**(Flash Back)**_

_(Alarm clock rings) _

"_Kaoru... It's time to wake up! We have to go to school..."_

"_I don't want to go to school..." _

"_Why?!"_

"_I just don't want to!" _

"_C'mon! I can't leave you alone here inside the house! Plus you can't go out alone!"_

"_Why can't I?"_

"_Since... since..." _

"_Ok now you can't tell me the reason?" _

"_NO! It's just that..." _

"_If you can't tell me! Fine! I guess... I have to go!" _

"_Go where?"_

"_Anywhere!"_

"_I'll come with you!" _

"_NO! I just want to be alone!"_

_Then Kouru runs off... _

_**(End of Flash Back)**_

"I knew it! You two did fight!"

"Calm down Haruhi, minna, let's look for Kaoru!" said Tamaki with his usual high spirited speech...

"Donno!"

"But before we go... I should inform my father before we go look for him!"

Everyone nodded and went to Tamaki's Father's office and asked permission, and they did. Meanwhile where Kaoru is at now...

"Where am I? I should've had ran away from Hikaru! Where the heck am I?!"

Then Hikaru as if he had heard Kaoru shout

"What's the matter Hika-chan?!"

"Nandemonai, Honey-senpai" (that means It's nothing, Honey-senpai)

Then it started to rain... like as if the twin's sadness is affecting the weather, the host club split up

"Kaoru where the heck are you?!" Hikaru shouted

"Found him yet?" Haruhi asked

"No. damn it where the heck did he go?!" Hikaru yelled.

"Just calm down Hikaru, Kaoru might be near" Miyuki said.

"How can you tell?" Haruhi asked rather confused. (SO did Hikaru)

"Let's just call it instincts" Miyuki said and smiled then ran to a different direction opposite of that of Haruhi and the others.

-------------------------------------------

"Tama-chan do you think Hika-chan is too overprotective of Kao-chan?" Honey asked.

"I guess so Honey-senpai. Lately, Hikaru's been too protective of Kaoru" Tamaki responded with a sigh.

"I hope it turns out ok" Mitsuki added.

"I hope so too" Tamaki responded.

Then all of them met again… after about well, 30 minutes…

"Found him yet, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked (seriously).

Haruhi answered with a shook of her head to Tamaki, they couldn't find Kaoru...and they heard a shout.

"Huh? What was that?!" Kyouya said with a shocked voice. (WOW talk about being OOC!)

"I don't know but we should find out!"

And they ran to go to the direction where that scream came from...

To be continued…

* * *

Preview of Chapter 4

"I told you not to go alone didn't I?!" Hikaru yelled

"Sorry…" Koru murmured

"Just don't do it again ok?" Hikaru said looking very worried.

"Hai…" Kaoru replied looking down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you stop following me?! It's getting really annoying you know!" Kaoru yells at Miyuki.

"I can't have you going alone Kaoru, what if you get lost again?!" Miyuki replied angrily

"Why do you care so much anyway?! You're nothing special to me and you know it!" Kaoru hissed. Making Miyuki a lot angrier.

"Baka!" She shouts then slaps Kaoru and runs away. Hikaru, Sakura and Mitsuki saw this and talked to Kaoru.

"Kaoru! That wasn't nice!" Mitsuki says.

"She was the one who found you in the first place and you talk to her like that?!" Hikaru yells. (As always)

"Why should I care? She was an annoying person from the start!" Kaoru replies angrily.

"You could have at least tried to understand! She couldn't break that promise she made with the two of you especially you, Kaoru!" Sakura said trying to stay calm.

"What…?" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"What do you mean? What promise?" Hikaru asked. (Why? Well 'cause they couldn't understand what Sakura meant)

"Well…" Sakura started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That idiot…. How can I keep my promise now…?" Miyuki says to herself.

She was in a dark room lit only with candles. Crying, she was holding a picture of a girl and two boys looking very happy. Wiping away her tears, she whispered:

"If only we could go back to those days…." She whispers then starts crying again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's chapter 2! It may take a while before I can update again so please wait for the next one! Until then, Bye-bye!


	4. Authoress' Note

**Authoress' Note: **

**I'm sorry to say this but I've seem to have lost my ideas for my fanfic Forgotten, it may take a while before I can post the next chapters so I'll try to work on it as fast as I can. So please be patient and wait until I post the next chapters. Again, I'm soooo sorry everyone! **


	5. Lose Cause, Precious Memories

I'm sooooo sorry for not updating for a very long time!!! I was really hit by writer's block and was able to remove it just the other day... anyway, here's the third story! Thanks for waiting~!

* * *

Previously:

"Tama-chan do you think Hika-chan is too overprotective of Kao-chan?" Honey asked.

"I guess so Honey-senpai. Lately, Hikaru's been too protective of Kaoru" Tamaki responded with a sigh.

"I hope it turns out ok" Mitsuki added.

"I hope so too" Tamaki responded.

Then all of them met again… after about well, 30 minutes…

"Found him yet, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked (seriously).

Haruhi answered with a shook of her head to Tamaki, they couldn't find Kaoru...and they heard a shout.

"Huh? What was that?!" Kyouya said with a shocked voice. (WOW talk about being OOC!)

"I don't know but we should find out!"

And they ran to go to the direction where that scream came from...

To be continued…

Chapter 4: Lost Cause, Precious Memories

They made their way to the source of the scream. All of them were shocked to see that Miyuki had already arrived faster than any of them. They were also shocked to see that she was holding Kaoru who seemed to be in pain.

"What happened?!" Hikaru demanded.

"I don't know… when I found him, he was already like this… I think he's… he's recovering part of his memories" Miyuki replied as she looked at Kaoru's trembling form.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hikaru! Kaoru! Don't run too fast you might hurt yourself!" a girl's voice said as she ran towards the twins._

"_Don't worry! I'll be fine!" They chorused._

"_Mou, don't leave me here!" The girl replied as she continued to chase the twins._

_**End of Flashback**_

'W-what was that just now…?' Kaoru thought as he trembled because of his headache.

A few minutes passed, and Kaoru stopped trembling. He got up and looked around and saw everyone looking at him with worried eyes.

"W-where am I?" he asked.

"You're here at Ouran, it seems you were able to get here without your twins' help. And yet, without your memories you got lost." Sakura explained.

"I-I see…" he replied as he stared at the floor trying not to let anyone meet his gaze.

"Kaoru you idiot! You really made us worried!" Hikaru yelled as he hit Kaoru on the head.

"What'd you do that for?!" he asked.

"I told you not to go alone didn't I?!" Hikaru yelled.

"Sorry…" Kaoru murmured

"Just don't do it again ok?" Hikaru said looking very worried.

"Hai…" Kaoru replied looking down.

"Well then, shall we head back to the music room now?" Miyuki suggested.

"I guess we should head back. After all, we can't let our customers wait now can we?" Tamaki said as he turned to the twins. "You two." He added "Stay at the infirmary for now. We can't let Kaoru roam around without remembering anything about this place." He finished as he headed to the direction of the 3rd music room. The others follow after him.

"You heard what he said. Come on Kaoru…" Hikaru said as he directed Kaoru to the infirmary.

"R-right." Kaoru replied as he followed Hikaru.

Unknown to them, someone was following their every move…

After school…

Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitsuki and Sakura were heading to the host club to help with preparations for their next "show". As they were walking, Kaoru turned to his left and saw Miyuki standing behind a pillar.

"Would you stop following me?! It's getting really annoying you know!" Kaoru yells at Miyuki.

"I can't have you going alone Kaoru, what if you get lost again?!" Miyuki replied angrily

Kaoru did something that he normally wouldn't do… he went to Miyuki and said:

"Why do you care so much anyway?! You're nothing special to me and you know it!" Kaoru hissed. Making Miyuki a lot angrier.

"Baka!" She shouts then slaps Kaoru and runs away. Hikaru, Sakura and Mitsuki saw this and talked to Kaoru.

"Kaoru! That wasn't nice!" Mitsuki says.

"She was the one who found you in the first place and you talk to her like that?!" Hikaru yells. (As always)

"Why should I care? She was an annoying person from the start!" Kaoru replies angrily.

"You could have at least tried to understand! She couldn't break that promise she made with the two of you especially you, Kaoru!" Sakura said trying to stay calm.

"What…?" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"What do you mean? What promise?" Hikaru asked. (Why? Well 'cause they couldn't understand what Sakura meant)

"Well…" Sakura started.

Miyuki was running towards an abandoned house. As she was nearing the door, she noticed that it was locked. Not being able to control her anger, she kicked open the door and ran up the stairs opening one of the doors to one of the rooms. She looked around the room until she found a picture frame.

Back with Kaoru and the others…

"And that's about it." Sakura finished. "Any questions?" she added.

"You mean we already knew her?" Hikaru said disbelievingly.

"But how?" Kaoru added.

"Were you two listening at all?!" Sakura said almost losing her temper. Almost. After all, she's not the type of person to get angry that easy…

"When you two were still five years old, do you remember spending time with a girl with shoulder length hair, who always wore a ribbon in a different style everyday? That was Miyuki." Mitsuki explained.

"You mean that girl whose family was assassinated recently was Miyuki's family?!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Apparently, yes." Sakura replied as she fixed her glasses.

"She was the first person to tell us apart back then… right?" He added.

"That's correct." Sakura nodded. "

Then, why is she so different from the girl we met back then?" Hikaru asked.

"Trauma, I guess. After all, her family died right in front of her eyes. Ever since then, she never allowed herself to show emotion unless needed." Sakura explained.

"All this time… she really was protecting us…" Kaoru muttered as he got up and started to walk away.

"Kaoru, where are you going?" Hikaru asked.

"To find Miyuki and apologize." He replied.

"But it's almost nighttime!" Mitsuki reminded. And truth be told, it was almost sunset and the sun was barely visible.

"I bet she's already at home." Hikaru assured. 'Even though I might be wrong…' he thought.

Meanwhile at the abandoned house…

"That idiot… How can I keep my promise now…?" Miyuki says to herself.

She was in a dark room lit only with candles. Crying, she was holding a picture of a girl and two boys looking very happy. Wiping away her tears, she whispered:

"If only we could go back to those days…." She whispers then starts crying again.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Kaoru~! Good morning~!" 5-year-old Miyuki exclaimed as she hugged Kaoru._

_"Morning!" Kaoru replied as he hugged her back._

_"Do you know what day it is?" Hikaru asked._

_"What?" Miyuki replied._

_"It's our birthday" The twins chorused._

_"Really?! Happy Birthday then!" she exclaimed._

_"Hikaru, Kaoru, why don't you and your friend come here, and I'll take picture of the three of you." said as she gestured for the three to come forward._

_"Ok" The three of them chorused._

_"smile!" She said as she took the picture._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Kaoru…!" She added as she continued to cry.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

I'm losing my touch... also, sorry if the font's kinda messy since, I wasn't paying attention to the font type that I was using...

again, I'm very sorry for making you all wait for an update for a very long time! But don't worry! I'll try to write the next chapter as fast as I can! Also, whoever guesses what will make Kaoru remember everything will be able to get the preview of the ending of the story~!


End file.
